Fairy Loves Vampire
by Cvaboda
Summary: When the wrath of a sorceress transports fairy, Isabella Swan, into the human world as cat she is picked up by our vampires, the Cullens. When she starts to feel a certain connection to one particular pair of eyes, she is determined to tell them the truth. Can Isabella turn into human? And if she does, can she adapt and find love? A series of funny events, a smile and a purr...
1. Out of Sight

The sorceress wasn't listening to me. Here I was, her messenger, trying to give her a message, yet she wouldn't listen to me.

I hated my job.

Being a fairy is not as easy as it seems.

"Pond scum, this spell was supposed to be the best one yet! We even had personalized commercials sent out to everyone in Ambrosia. What do mean that it doesn't turn the client's hair whatever color he was thinking? The spell worked out perfectly on the stupid fairy!"

I cringed. The stupid fairy was me. An annoyed voice answered.

"Because she is a fairy, fairies don't have enough thoughts in their mind to give you a color."

The Super Hard To Understand Yet Very Informing Dictionary defined fairies as,

'Annoying little creatures that are messenger and slaves to the magical beings that can use magic.'

Yes, I can read.

Yes, I have thoughts.

The sorceress, who called herself Tanya, turned to me and spat in my face. The worst insult a fairy could get. Ever. I felt my wings starting droop, but I kept my face determined. At least I finally had her attention, even though the reasons weren't the best.

"Aro wanted to tell you that the deadline for your book is in two days. He said if you don't give him at least a draft, then he will fire you. "

Tanya finally stopped screaming. Her red face turned to a pale white. Eyes narrowing in anger, she said.

"Are lying?"

"No."

I fought to keep my face determined. Showing signs of weakness would only make this day harder on me.

"You worthless wretch, you are supposed to bring good luck!" Fairies were popularly believed to bring good luck, even with their annoying natures. I was the only one that didn't. Small tears stung my eyes.

"Don't you dare cry, you can't even fathom how I feel, you scum."

Tanya hadn't dismissed me. As much as I wanted to disappear, the pull of magic kept me in the same spot. Tanya put her hands to her face.

Oh no.

The last time this had happened, Tanya transported me thousands of miles out of Ambrosia and right into a hoolah's camp.

Nasty creatures they were. They looked like little green elves, with pointy ears and long perfect hair. Instead of being nice they gave trouble to anyone that they could find, making them the least loved creatures anywhere. When they found me they hung me upside down and tickled me for a whole fifteen minutes.

I cringed at the memory. For fairies, tickling incapacitates them, making them unable to fly, even though it felt good. I couldn't fly for the next three days and by the time that I came back Tanya was ready to kill me. She almost did.

"I want you out of my sight. Forever."

The ground disappeared from under me and I sunk into sweet oblivion.

...

Pain.

Gray.

Poles.

My world was spinning. Round and round everything went. I stopped trying to move and just lied there.

Finally, it stopped.

The first thing that caught my eyes wasn't the fact that I was in a cell but the fact that instead of hands I had things that could only be described as,

_Paws._

**A/n: Just an idea that popped into my head. Should I continue? Or should I just give to the hoolahs and see what they do with it?**

**Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: Anything publicly recognized is not mine.**


	2. Home

"Come on Edward stop being such a pussy, I wouldn't bring you here on your birthday for no reason."

Edward. Such a beautiful name. My ears perked up slightly. It had been an eternity since I was sent here. I hadn't heard any voices other an old woman's voice who cared for me. I did not like her. Not one bit. Her voice was nasally and overused. She liked to shout at me as though I couldn't hear her. But when I heard that woman's voice, I knew that she wasn't _the_ old woman. Her voice was soft musical sound, like the faraway bells that the humans wore. I padded toward the small opening in cage. Having four legs wasn't easy, especially after living on two for your whole life on two. I had a hard time coordinating all four them, sometimes getting queer looks from the cats across from my cage.

"Alice, these are cats, what are we going to do with a cat?"

I plopped myself down and stuck my nose out my cage. A sweet scent overpowered me. I couldn't identify what it was, but it was comforting.

Suddenly, I wished that these were the humans would take me home.

* * *

I stared out through the cages of the cats. I never really liked cats, I thought of them as little fur-balls with nothing to do. The top row of cats, were staring at me, sensing a predator in their presence. Nothing interesting. I looked to the bottom row. It looked like all off them were sleeping.

Except one.

A small pink nose was sticking out of the cage. The cat's eyes were closed. She looked tired. She was breathing deeply, as though to inhale our scent.

I came closer to her. She opened her eyes, to reveal shockingly brown eyes. In those eyes I saw wistfulness and pain, so much pain.

As she looked at me, the pain was replaced by unbearable happiness.

My dead heart skipped a beat.

I reached my hand into the cage, and petted her brown fur. She immediately started to purr, her lips curling into a soft smile. I stopped breathing. Her scent washed over me, like a tide. She smelled like lilacs and honeysuckle. Sunshine. This kitten smelled like sunshine.

Gently, I took her out of her cage and into my arms. Fragile, she felt like a feather. This kitten was very naïve, she didn't see me like a predator. She saw me like a friend. I realized that I very much wanted to be her friend. Her purring increased, and she buried her tiny head into a fold of my leather jacket.

Where were all of these strong feelings coming from?

Home. This is what home smelled like. I didn't know why I thought that, but I felt an overwhelming sense of belonging and comfort.

Something that I never felt before.

**Disclaimer: Anything that is publicly recognized, is not mine.**

**Please REVIEW!**

**5 reviews= Next chapter**


	3. The Wait

….Edward….

I was filled with dread as the lady at the front desk told me that we had to wait a whole week before we were to pick up the kitten. She said that the shelter wanted to make sure that we really wanted the cat. Of course I want the cat, I wanted to roar at her.

_Money won't work Edward, she really likes this cat._

I glared at Alice as her annoyingly reasonable voice cut through my ranting. Coolly I told the lady.

"Thank you, for doing business with me, I will see you precisely at this time next week."

She looked flustered for a moment and then turned back to her computer. I turned on my heel and stalked out not wanting to hear anymore of her thought on how beautiful I looked,

Alice giggled.

"I thought that you didn't like cats, Edward."

Alice said, mocking in her voice,

"I don't like cats, just this one, Alice, and would you please stop reciting the French alphabet in your head, you are going to kill a dead man one day!"

"So you are listening to my thoughts."

"I am not listening to your thoughts, you are shouting them at me. You can think about whatever but quietly, you know how." I felt like a teacher scolding a small child.

" A week. Huh. Isn't that a very long time?" I glared at her as we were running home. Just by saying that she made the days seemed to stretch out longer like a barren field in front of me.

Esme was waiting for us as we came home. There was concern written all over her face.

"What are you so worried about, Esme?" I asked gently.

"Emmett told me that Alice had a vision of you eating all of the cats in the shelter. Did you?" If she were capable of crying, she would be right now. I took out the picture of the kitten that I had chosen. Esme gasped.

"She is beautiful." I nodded, smiling fondly.

'She will be at home in precisely a week from now." Esme beamed at me and threw her arms around me.

"I am proud of you! You finally picked yourself a companion."

I snorted. "A cat."

Esme had that knowing look in her eyes. I didn't ask what it meant, because I never really understood what that particular look.

Then Esme's look of knowingness disappeared replaced by one of anger.

"EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN!" Her hands were on hips. I started to laugh uncontrollably, because there stood Alice, a deadly look on her face and in her hand was Emmett's ear.

"Ouch Alice that actually hurts. Ouch, stop it Jasper." Jasper was probably controlling his emotions.

Alice, who was as small as a pixie, was holding a man bear Emmett by his ear, and keeping him from running away. Now, that was a sight that I wouldn't want to miss for the whole universe.

….Bella…..

A whole week. A week? What was that, some kind of food? I started to pace as the man left. Week. The word repeated itself in my mind thousands of times searching for somewhere that I had heard it before. Surely, this was some human term that was very rarely used. Maybe it signified some ancient prophecy-

_A week is seven days. Dumbo._

A voice inside of my head told me. Looking around I saw no one. Was I hallucinating now?

_Across from you._

I looked up and saw an orange tom looking at me. His green eyes bore into mine with a sense of perpetual boredom. I opened my mouth but all that came out was a raspy meow.

_Say with your mind, stupid._

I glared at him, willing him to shut up.

**Shut up. **I gulped as the words formed in my mind, and were sent to him.

_Make me, princess._

**Can all cats do this?**

_Not all cats are me._

**What is your name, oh holy one? ** I hissed at him, making all cats look at me.

_What if I don't have one?_

**You do.**

_Henni._

I had nothing else to say to him, and frankly, I did not want to talk to him anymore, but he did.

_It is very rare that a cat appears on a doorstep of a shelter and gets picked a few days after. I am interested. Tell me your story._

I turned away from him. I didn't even know my story, and even if I did, I would never tell someone with so many negative emotions.

_I am waiting._

**Do me a favor and shut up.**

_No._

I growled, knowing that it would be the longest score of my life.

…..Edward….

The days seemed to drag. Each day longer than the one before. Alice seemed to get more annoying as each one went by. I have tried everything to get my mind off that kitten. She refused to leave my mind, even when I managed to do something else, she haunted the recesses my consciousness. With her brown eyes, so full of emotion and soft fur that smelled like sunshine.

I saw many of Alice's visions on me with the kitten, playing and laughing.

I couldn't even believe myself, how could someone be this so obsessed with an animal?

Oh, god in heaven, or demon in hell, help me!

….Bella….

Henni seemed to get more malevolent every day, and every time that he was in bad mood, he would annoy me. He would ask me questions or call me names. Problem was that he was in a bad mood every moment of the day. He wouldn't let me sleep, and every time I seemed to drift of he would yell into my mind. Things that consisted of, that there was a fire or that a different human was going to take me home. I was always kept on alert. Right now, I was tiredly leaning against the side of my cell, fighting to keep my eyes open. In this wretched place, I had no sense time at all. So maybe in all of this time, only a day had passed. I had no choice but to sit doing nothing.

_Tired, Nameless?_

**Yes.**

_Then why won't you go to sleep?_

**Because you and your filthy mind won't let me.**

_You are getting very smart, Dumbo._

Henni exploded in fits of laughter.

As my eyes closed against my will, I thought, oh please come and get me soon.

**Authors Note: Thank you to my lovely reviewers.**

**To those who are confused, score, in Bella's world means a week.**

**If you REVIEW, I will send you an extra on how they pick Bella's cat name. It includes Emmett and a rubber ducky...**

**Also, I want to thank my lovely beta reader, blue and silver marble unicorn. Without blue and silver unicorn, this would not make sense at all.**


	4. Reunion

Gray, everything was gray. The walls, my food, the people coming and looking at the cats. I was beginning to lose hope that my humans would even come. Henni even seemed to get bored with me because his taunting now elicited no reaction from my mind. I was surprised when Henni told me not to lose hope. Of course, he told me not to lose hope in is very own Henni way.

_You will die in here if you don't eat. Most cats would be dead by now. Dumbo. _ I refused to touch the gray pellets that the old lady gave me. They smelled positively repulsive, like dragon's toes mixed with troll's snot. Henni seemed to love the pellets gobbling them up like they were some sort of elixir immortalis. I meanwhile just stared at the little things, expecting them to jump up from the little gray bowl and eat me themselves. It was a bit of a shock when they didn't do just that.

I will remember the moment that Edward came for the rest of the time that I have left to live. It was the smell that hit me first. I was sitting in my regular position curled up into a ball trying to catch some sleep before Henni realized that I was sleeping, when the most beautiful smell wafted up into my nose. The smell itself made my emotions go from pure helplessness to a hopefulness that made my heart skip a beat. The transition of emotions made me dazed. I slowly uncurled my self and stuck my nose out of the cage, just like the first time.

He came into the room looking only at me. On his face, perfect face, that seemed to be made out of diamonds, played a small smile. What a rare smile that must be. Behind him stood the small human girl with the black hair. I started to shiver with excitement. This moment was finally here.

The one I had waited for a whole score for.

"Has she been cold the whole time?"

I heard the black haired human say. Alice, not human. The old lady smiled at Alice and said in her very nasally way,

"I am sure that she was fine, probably scared."

Edward was now leaning over my cage, looking worriedly at me. I tried to smile, only to remember that cats can't smile. So I just looked at him, trying to channel that I was endlessly happy. His smile was slowly fading though, as he looked longer at me.

"See, she's fine, aren't you?" the old lady repulsively cooed.

I hissed at her. Edward glared at her.

His hands reached out tentatively through the opened door of my cage and I almost jumped into them. I reminded myself that animals would never act like that, only humans. I was definitely an animal.

That fact nagged at me. Clawing through my consciousness like nails against stone.

Was I always going to be an animal, be forced by who I was to be under everyone else in every aspect?

I was to drink water from a bowl, on the floor. Even though who I was before didn't really make a difference. Honestly, I just wanted my legs back.

I sincerely hoped that I would someday turn back to who I was before this whole ordeal.

The next time after the reunion was a haze for me. I only remember the fact as soon as we left the building, my world was peacefully quiet. Henni couldn't reach me at all and I finally closed my eyes and sank into relieving unconsciousness.

**A/n: Really short chapter…. Next chapter up really soon, maybe even today...**

**Disclaimer: Anything publicly recognized is not mine.**


	5. Bring it on

I woke up; only to find that I was a metal cage. Granted, it was bigger than the cell I had been in before, yet still had the confining measure. Leisurely, I stretched my aching joints, wondering how much time I had been out like a walrus. I walked around in circles but found that I couldn't. I had two extra legs, and they weren't fitted very well. When I had been at home, I could change into different forms. They were only small bugs that could fly, but still the changing factor had remained. Willingly changing forms is a whole different thing than being forced. When I changed into a cricket, it didn't felt strained at all. I didn't feel an alien to my body. It was just as well, if I stayed a cricket my whole life (honestly, I wouldn't care). Now, after Tanya had pulled her disastrous trick on me, I felt as though someone had forced a suit that was all too tight on me, and then forced me to go run a marathon. My paws were small and my body was too big. How the heck did cats even live like this? Finally, I heard footsteps coming towards me in high heels. Click click. I put my hands over my ears pardon, paws. Everything was too loud. The winds outside blew incessantly, and running water just wouldn't take a break from running. Honestly, I thought water had more sense than that.

"Hello Ducks. Did you have a good nights sleep?"

When I looked up a beautiful woman was looking down at me, pure affection in her eyes. Her long white hair almost glowed in the artificial light that the humans had put in the ceiling. At home, at least we had enough dignity to perfectly imitate the small sunrays. I guessed that human technology wasn't there yet. The cage was opened and I was taken into her arms.

"Rosalie, be careful. She isn't something you hold as though for dear life." A voice came from somewhere in the house

Her hold was a bit constraining but to be out of that cage felt as though I was flying. Rosalie sat down and her hold immediately loosened.

"Ducks. I got first dibs. Alice had told that in some weird way, you understand me. I honestly think that it is some kind of joke."

First dibs. What was that? I was a bit hurt. I hoped that in this world I at least wouldn't be thought of as a joke. Being a joke was nothing new to me. I started to purr, and buried myself in Rosalie's tunic fabric.

"Gosh. I already love you." said Rosalie.

She petted me in what I assumed to be an affectionate way. Her hand was cold, but it helped me. If I could sweat, I would have already filled up at least three buckets. The sad thing was that cats didn't sweat. Then, came a whirlwind from behind.

"Time for a baaaaaaaaaaaath."

I immediately recognized the voice of Alice, the black haired human. I knew cats weren't particularly fond of water, but fairies loved water. We lived near water, always. I guess, though, we didn't include me. Tanya being a sorceress hated water, and dragged me along with her wherever she went. I was picked up and carried into a full bathtub. She plopped me right into the cold water.

Heaven, at last.

The water seeped through my fur and touched my skin. Its cooling touch made me start to purr.

"See, I knew she would like it."

Alice's voice seeped proudness. I looked up and saw Rosalie staring at me with wonder. Water wasn't that bad, was it? Suddenly, another man walked into the room. I should have been embarrassed but since I was all covered in fur, I didn't care one bit.

"Awww, she is so cute. We waited forever for you."

I stopped swimming and looked balefully at him. If I was going to stay like this forever, than I'm not sure its worth waiting forever. Cats don't live too long.

"Emmett stop gaping at her. She is a girl, you know."

Yet, Emmett didn't stop. Now, that was making me uncomfortable. So I decided to get rid of him. I spread out my paw, with the claws out. I asked the water kindly to do a big splash for me. In one motion, I easily soaked Emmett's face. His hair clung to his eyebrows, and he froze. Alice and Rosalie, thankfully completely dry, started to laugh.

"That is what you get for a staring at a girl, while she is taking a bath." said Rosalie.

Emmett smiled wickedly.

"I will get you for that, Ducks."

Bring it on, Emmett, bring it on.

_Hello. Sorry, I disappeared for some time. Hope you had fun reading!_

_Craving reviews….. 'nuff said_

_Twilight is by Stephanie Meyer. Not me. _


End file.
